A Lifetime of Frost
by XxXMiyavisHeartXxX
Summary: A timeline through Jamie's life and how Jack Frost affects it. Eventual JamiexJack, JackxJamie.
1. Two Years Old

**Hey Guys! This is my very first Rise of the Guardians fic, and I'm really really excited for it. PLUS, it's the first story of mine that is fully planned out, so I already know the ending, and that means there's a much better chance of me finishing it (which is awesome because I've only ever managed to finish ONE of my other stories which is a bad reputation, let's face it.) So here it is! My first Jack x Jamie story! Enjoy!**

_Two years old._

Jack was alone. He'd been alone for over three hundred years. He had almost given up on someone seeing him. It never failed to hurt him when someone walked through him, and he had barricaded himself in a small town, where nobody seemed to mind that it was snowy a lot more than it should have been. He lay in a tree, watching the snow falling down in a way matching his miserable mood. Little flurries were wisping around, but nobody seemed to be bothered with it. Anybody who didn't like the snow didn't stay, though the residents of this small town seemed to love the snow; they seemed to treasure it, much to Jack's pleasure.

The frost door to the house Jack was sitting by opened and a man and woman came out holding a small boy around two years old. Jack watched as the little boy tried his best to run in the fresh fallen snow, chuckling quietly as the boy fell in the snow, giggling happily. Jack liked watching the kids the most. They enjoyed the snow in such a pure, innocent way. The adults, while they appreciated the snow, often didn't take the time to stop and really enjoy it. Children, they didn't have to watch the time. They were able to love what he did, and that made him feel slightly more needed; wanted even.

The boy's parents were currently helping the small boy make a snowman. Jack watched, envious of the family. He wished that he had someone; anyone else to be with him. However, nobody saw him, and the Guardians were much too busy to even give him a second glance, except to scold him when he screwed something up. He listened closely as they talked to the small boy. Jamie? That must be his name.

Jack smiled and chuckled quietly as he watched the small boy lifted off the ground to reach the head of the snowman. Jamie's mother wrapped a scarf around the snowman as little Jamie added a carrot nose. Jack just chuckled at that.

As it grew darker, the boy and his parents went inside, leaving Jack feeling melancholy. He wanted to have a family; parents, siblings. Being alone just wasn't working for him. He was lonely; so lonely. With that last thought, Jack flew off, leaving behind a lightly falling snow.

**Yes, so it was short. I admit it. But it's the first chapter, and Jamie is so young that he can't really interact with Jack yet. But I swear this was important! It's short and boring, but still very important. You get to see what's in Jack's mind, and his interest in Jamie's life. Hold on and bear with me! In a few chapters this will get very interesting. Also, the chapters are going to jump around a bit, so watch the top for how old Jamie is. Thanks~!**


	2. Five Years Old

**Here's the second chapter! I hope you all didn't hate the first chapter too much! I know it was boring, and there was no talking in it, which sucks, but these first few chapters will come quickly, which makes it go by a bit better. Jack and Jamie will soon be awesome together, it's just gonna take a couple chapters! I promise the wait won't be TOO horrible. Anyways, onto the next chapter!**

_Five Years Old._

"Nooooo! Mommy, I don't want to go!" Jamie's voice came out in a shrill cry as his mother tried to get him out the door and into the car. He was dressed in nice clothes, ready for his first day of school; kindergarten. Jack was sitting on the fence, watching the small boy make a fuss. He had a small smile as he thought it was quite cute.

Young Jamie was scared of being somewhere without the comfort of his parents; something all young children did, Jack supposed. It still felt odd to think about someone scared to be on their own for a couple hours, when he himself had been on his own for over three hundred years.

Jack wasn't sure when visiting the small boy had become a habit, but he had a strange fascination with Jamie and his family. They just seemed so perfect; so happy. Jack loved watching them because it didn't seem to matter when he stopped by, the family was happy; having fun. They were perfect, and Jack loved them. They were his secret family, one he loved to pretend to be a part of.

Sometimes, when Jack was feeling especially lonely, he would stop by the Bennett house and pretend that he was right alongside them, enjoying a nice dinner cooked by his mother and laughing over jokes their dad made. He would even make up conversations, since they never left the window open so he could hear what they were really talking about.

In reality, Jack was somewhat jealous of Jamie. He got this perfect life, the one Jack wanted. He watched almost every week, pretending to be part of their life, when in reality; none of them could ever see him. And whenever he would realize this, he would fly off in a hurry, tears stinging his eyes.

Jack's mind returned to the small boy as his mother picked him up to put him in the car. It seemed that Jamie had given up fighting when his mother promised to stay with him for a bit. Jack chuckled at how cute the boy instantly agreed at that.

The silver haired boy got up to leave and let them enjoy the day when he caught something out of his eye. Turning back to the family, his eyes widened in shock and he went still. Little, five year old Jamie was waving at _him. _Jack felt like all the air was kicked out of his lungs. The little boy _saw _him. _He saw him. _

**Sorry for another short chapter : ( **


	3. Seven Years Old

_7 years old._

Jack wasn't sure why he was so protective over the small boy. Ever since he saw the child waving at him, seeing the child as his first believer; the first person who could see him, it made him protective. He wanted the boy to be safe, but so much so that he visited the boy almost every day? It was a bit much, even for Jack, but he still did it. Of course, he never let the boy see him. He wanted Jamie to have a normal childhood, and so he watched each day as the boy was driven to school, following the car until they reached the building Jamie spent a whole day cooped up in. Sometimes Jack would even catch Jamie while they were outside playing, watching from afar as the boy chose instead to read.

Jamie wasn't like the other kids at the school, Jack quickly realized. He didn't play with the others on the playground. He never really even talked to the other kids much, and this did worry Jack a bit. He worried that it was because of him, though he thought it odd since he never let the boy see him. Instead, he watched on in silence as the boy distanced himself from others and read by himself; books of myths and legends and monsters.

Today was a normal day, like any other; Jack was following the car to school and smiling as Jamie got out of the car and hesitantly went inside. He could hear Jamie's mom sigh; he knew she saw the same problems he saw. Jamie needed friends.

After Jamie was inside, Jack went for a quick fly, spreading snow over most of Canada and Russia before he quickly grew bored. All the kids were in school or at home with their families; none of them had time to go out and play in the snow. Thoughts of kids made Jack's mind quickly return to Jamie, and returning quickly to Burgess found that it was indeed break time, as all of the children were out playing; except for Jamie of course. However this time the small boy wasn't reading in his normal place, he was hiding in a dark spot behind the school, crying into his arms.

Jack's immediate response was to go to the small boy, and hesitantly touched his shoulder. He knew that it was wrong of him to show himself now, but the boy needed him! Jamie looked up at him with a shocked expression, one to match Jack's as the spirit saw the bruises and cuts on Jamie's face.

"Hey, kid. Don't cry…what happened?" Jack's voice was soft, soothing, despite the anger that was beginning to form in his mind as he knew exactly what had happened. The other kids had always noticed Jamie off by himself, and they didn't like it. They thought he was strange; abnormal, and Jack knew at once that the children must have chosen now to start doing something about it. It was awful and Jack hated it, but what could he do except to comfort the small boy? He couldn't teach the other kids a lesson; they were still too young to know better.

Instead, Jack stayed with Jamie, hugging him close, though careful not to freeze the poor boy, though he knew he was still cold to the touch. He told the boy jokes until he smiled and laughed. He liked it much better when Jamie was smiling rather than crying. The boy's break was almost over when Jack decided to speak up.

"Jamie, you should try playing with the others. You should make some friends, and then this won't happen," he said cautiously, playing with the small boy's hair. Jamie whined and looked at him.

"They don't like me. I don't want to play their stupid games. All they do is make fun of me because I'm not good at any of them." Jack looked at the boy sadly and sighed. Then he thought of an idea. He wasn't sure if it was really a good idea, but it was all he could think of.

"Then I'll be your friend. And we can practice the games until you're good at them!" Jack smiled when he saw Jamie's face light up at the idea. "Sound like a plan?" Jamie eagerly nodded before the bell to come inside rang out. Jamie looked disappointed but Jack promised that he could come and visit soon. With that Jamie ran back inside, and Jack wondered what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

**Longest chapter yet! Wooo! Special thanks to mysticalgems for the awesome review :D ! Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
